comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyclops
Scott Summers is a teacher at Xavier's Institute for English and is also an Assistant Headmaster. He always wears strange red sunglasses, and on the surface appears emotionally distant. Cyclops is the field leader of the X-Men, a mutant superhero group of questionable material to the public. They are guest speakers for Mutant and Human equality. Background Scott Summers is the first born son of US Air Force Major Christopher Summers and his wife Katherine. Growing up in Alaska, Scott and his brother led relatively normal lives until returning from a family vacation, their plane went down. What Scott assumed was an accident turned out to be an attack by a ship from the extraterrestrial Sh'iar Empire. Before the plane hit the ground, Katherine Summers was able to strap her two children into the single parachute on board and push them to safety. The two boys were found and while Scott remained in a coma for the next year, his brother was placed in foster care. Once he regained consciousness, Scott was placed in an orphanage in Omaha, Nebraska where he remained until his teenage years. It was then he was taken into foster care by a man, who also turned out to be a mutant criminal. Shortly after being taken in, Scott began suffering from extreme headaches that culminated in another life-changing accident. One day during an especially intense headache, a massive optic blast shot out from Scott's eyes and hit a crane, causing it to drop its payload towards a group of bystanders below. Fortunately for them, Scott was able to realize what happened and he was able to cause a second blast to eviscerate the payload before it landed on anyone. Terrified of what he had done and being persued by a mob of angry people, Scott fled. Scott's foster guardian, recognizing a unique opportunity, demanded Scott's help with his criminal enterprise. While he initially refused, Scott eventually gave in as his guardian began to physically abuse him. Little did Scott know, however, that his accident with the crane had drawn the attention of one Charles Xavier, who eventually tracked him down and rescued him. Xavier took Scott to his Institute and mentored him. Teaching him to control his powers and to use them for the betterment of humankind and mutantkind alike, he also instilled upon Scott the philosophy that humans and mutants could live together in harmony if given the chance. Scott, having lived a hectic and sometimes tormented life, bought into the ideals entirely and joined with Xavier and eventually helped form the X-Men to uphold Xavier's philosophy. As the first recruit to Xavier's school, and being the dedicated person that he is, Scott took the challenge of his position seriously and he devoted himself to it completely. The ideals that Charles held in high regard became his philosophy. He lived and breathed his role at the school and as the X-Men team was filled out, he became a natural leader. Over the years the team grew very close and endured a vast number of missions together that ranged from going toe to toe with the Brotherhood as well as facing off against the army of Sentinels created and designed to both identify and eliminate those with the mutant gene. Over the years he grew close to his teammate Jean Grey and their friendship eventually grew into something more. Though they've had a tumultuous relationship, Scott grew incredibly fond of her. When she was taken over by the Phoenix and eventually gave her life for the safety of the team, Scott left. Her death was too much to endure and he had no desire to remain at the Institute where everything reminded him of her. During his time away from the X-Men, he met and fell in love with a woman named Madelyne Pryor who looked eerily imilar to Jean. They eventually wed and gave birth to a son named Nathaniel. Shortly after the birth of his son, however, he learned that Jean was indeed alive. In a moment of weakness, Scott left his wife and child behind to go find Jean. Once he was reunited with her, he formed X-Factor with some of the other original X-Men. It was later discovered that Madelyne was actually a clone of Jean whose purpose was to mate with Scott for the purpose of giving birth to an incredibly powerful mutant and for all intents and purposes that plot was a resounding success. Ultimately, Jean ended up killing her clone and his son was sent to the future after being infected with a techno-organic virus for which there was no cure in their current time. Since then, Scott has returned to the Institute and has taken up his position as a teacher and a member of the X-Men where he remains to this day. Personality Scott takes everything seriously. He places a high value on many things due to losing nearly everything at an early age. His family and memories were gone and the only replacement occurred over a decade later when he became a student Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. The school, its missions, and dream have become a prime motivating factor in his life. Scott has a very clear definition of right and wrong. Despite seeing life in shades and hues, there is very little grey area in his understanding of the world. From early on in life, he has been subject to seemingly random, yet traumatic events. The only way to make sense of the seemingly random traumatic events in his life is to place them into clearly defined categories. He's precise, tactical, and detail-oriented. He makes decisions after calculating and analyzing as many outcomes as possible. Consequently, he places a large amount of blame upon himself when events completely unfold outside of his expectations. Scott has been deeply and emotionally wounded numerous times in his life. Some of these have been at his own unwitting hands. As a result, he has built a stoic wall to prevent himself and others from being hurt again. While Scott would lay down his life for any of his teammates, he has a hard time connecting well with and befriending others. Logs First Player's Logs Pre-Vamp Logs *2011-03-27 - Jailbreak a Hundred Miles High - X-Men are called in for backup when SHIELD loses contact with a prison transport, and the nuclear power supply is off the charts. *2011-04-01 - No Killie! - Scott meets up with Logan to try and talk him out of killing Creed. *2011-04-02 - Jubilee's Task - Scott calls Jubilee to the office to talk about Logan, and how to try and talk him out of killing Creed one last time. *2011-04-16 - Radiation Girl & Killer Tomatoes - The Hazmat-Girl is in trouble, and the X-Men + Generation backup arrive to save the day. Of course, Wolverine has to go and get fifty restraining orders filed against him... (DG: 2011-04-16 - Friends of Humanity Protest Almost Turns Riot) *2011-05-06 - Leave it to Hazmat - When Jennifer is attacked, the X-Men come to the rescue! Only Hazmat can make it end in an ick. (DG: 2011-05-07 - Terrorist Attack Against Mutant Teen) *Marvel: 2011-05-07 - Welcome to Xavier's - Jennifer Takeda gets her official invitation to Xavier's Institute. *2011-06-24 - Caim's Past & Future: I'll Take Responsibility - Xavier graduates go out for a movie, and end up stopping a bank robbery. In the progress, they pick up two strays, one a mini-Scott and the other a mini-Logan. Oh crap... (DG: 2011-06-25 - Electro Arrested) *2011-07-09 - Garage Quality-Time - Scott invites Caim out to the garage for some quality-time. Jean ends up joining them, and Caim finds out he has a lot of decision making to do, and likely more support than he ever wanted. *2011-09-10 - Are You Sure She's Mine? - While shopping in downtown North Salem, Scott runs into a very strange woman, and Logan thinks he is being helpful. *2011-09-12 - The Sun'll Not Come Out Tomorrow - Right after Rachel arrives at the school and has a little bit to settle in, the new found father and daughter have a heart-to-heart. *2011-09-24 - We Are Going to be Fine? - Scott spills the beans about Rachel to his...girlfriend? *2011-10-27 - Laura's A-Maze Reward - Cyclops runs a Danger Room program for Laura to test her out and get her used to the strange environment. *2011-11-12 - Acts of Vengeance: The Fanboy, Deadpool - Deadpool stops by the X-Institute for a visit, and Laura proves her worth. *2011-11-18 - A New Kind of Homecoming - Alex and Scott have a heart-to-heart talk, Summers style (basically, things are messed up as per usual). *2011-12-05 - After School Special - Scott visits Pete to give Lorelei an After School Special Talk. *2012-01-18 - House Call - Nicoletta and Scott visit Lore at Pete's place. *2012-02-24 - The Failure - What kind of mugging in the park do you call that?! *2012-03-04 - Acts of Vengeance: Finale - The Finale to The Chess Board's plans, the Avengers and X-Men have a climactic brawl with the U-Foes over the steps of the New York Public Library! (MTV: 2012-03-04 - Time for a Hammering) *2012-03-20 - The Bad Guy - The Summers brother speak about pushing the kids too much, and the potentially dangerous Creek. *2012-03-31 - Summers' Time in Alaska - The Summers Brothers are caught by something Sinister this way comes. *2012-04-08 - Kensington Comes About - The X-Men go to recruit a fiery mutant who's on the run! *2012-05-25 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Earth-M161: Darkness Steals - Earth-M161: The darkness steals heroes from the world. NPC'ed Logs *2012-06-29 - Beach Bum Birthday - Finally, Alex turns 21! There is a big bash at Xavier's Institute to celebrate with the usual amount of mushiness, pranking, and violence. *2012-06-30 - Happy Birthday Havok! - It's Alex's birthday and look at the guest list! *2012-08-27 - Cutscene: Prime Anti-Mutant - Not the Children - The news cast for the Pro-Mutant Rally slaughter airs, and leaves people in shock in horror at the injustice of it. *2012-09-11 - Prime Anti-Mutant: The War Room - The X-Men discuss Operation Zero Tolerance and what to do about the Prime Sentinel threat. *2012-11-29 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Blind Angel - The X-Men go to Senator Kelly as Avenging Angels, trying to show him the depths of darkness of which he has allied himself with to pluck him from them. If he cannot be made to see reason, then they must ask themselves if they will have the darkness take them underfoot; they find that they are not the only machinations at work in the depths of the twisted sea. *2012-12-23 - Prime Anti-Mutant: No More Than Broken Toys - The X-Men go on an official mission to bring down the Prime Sentinels. The primary team goes to take on the headquarters of Operation: Zero Tolerance. *2013-01-28 - Brotherly Love and BFFs - The Headmaster and one of the Co-Assistant Headmasters meet with Alex about the potential dismissal of Jean-Phillipe. First Player's Logs Continued *2013-02-18 - She Was Born He - Alex confesses to Scott who he is dating, and it goes about as well as expected. *2013-02-26 - Do You Care? - Daria gets her interview with Scott and Warren for admittance into Xavier's Institute. Second Player's Logs *2013-03-12 - Let Them Eat Cake - Protesters and a set-up, and then Hank goes down. Hope is left realizing, she hasn't even seen the tip of the iceberg. *2013-03-19 - Family Affairs: Something Rotten in the State of Dakota - Supergirl, Avengers and X-Men all go to North Dakota on a lead to rescue Asia! With unexpected results. *2013-03-25 - I Was Helpless - Scott approaches Hope to try and talk some sense into her, and becomes her secret keeper instead. *2013-04-02 - Growing Up - Scott Summers calls Cessily Kincaid to his office to ask if there is any reason why the girl is not celebrating her birthdays. *2013-04-14 - Are You Crazy?! It's Mr. Sinister! - After a lead at a location of Mr. Sinister's lab, Traveler gathers some unknowing allies, and accidentally gets Cable dragged into the mess as well! *2013-04-27 - Generation Next - Alex, Scott, and Lorna talk about future directions for the Gen-X Team. *2013-08-04 - It Is Love And Forgiveness - Hope finally confesses much to Scott, in more ways than one. *2013-08-11 - Cutscene: Hope all is well! - Someone goes missing, and no one the wiser. *2013-08-13 - Unexpected Guests - A family union that is far from celebrated, as they worry about an old nightmare that could rip their ties apart. *2013-08-16 - Daddy Issues - Hope comes home, but she comes with some rowdy friends, and is quite loud about her 'daddy issues'. *2013-08-17 - The Sun Be Out Tomorrow - Hope wakes up to Scott staring at her, and it is actually very heart-breaking and sweet. *2013-08-22 - For Justice Part 3 - James and Maddie embark on the quest for answers, and find more grief than they ever planned. *2013-09-01 - And You Were There, And You Were There... - Beast is dying, and all hope appears lost, well, except for the crazy Hope who is just crazy. *2014-01-12 - SDR: X-Men Takedown of Northern NY Newt Plant - About what you'd expect when the X-Men have the option to take out the place making the anti-mutant drug, newt. Third Player's Logs *2014-03-28 - Not-Father and Not-Daughter Power Chat - What starts out as a chat between Hope and Cable becomes quality time that Scott accidentally crashes. Alright, so family-time is still awkward these days. Fourth Player's Logs *TBA Gallery 5012644-jytuytuty.jpg 4924302-x-men home.gif 5012654-jkuiuiu.jpg 5012659-yuyuee.jpg 5064462-tumblr_n803adwad51qeqrifo1_1280.jpg 5181598-9563938954-tumbl.jpg 5181599-2932160450-5175177-2936999088-ChAIAMfWYAADGE2.jpg 5323878-ghfghgfhgf.jpg 5323879-ghjghjgere.jpg 5323882-hghtytee.jpg 5323883-hgjghjghjgh.jpg 5323885-jghjhjh.jpg 5323887-jhgjhgjghj.jpg 6108032-cyke3.jpg Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken